


Love Bound (Quackity x reader)

by Buni_Bee



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubeurs - Olivier Simard, mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other, Quackity - Freeform, Quackity x Reader, mcyt - Freeform, mcyt x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buni_Bee/pseuds/Buni_Bee
Summary: In which (y/n) falls in love with Quackityhihi this is a Quackity x reader fanfic !! There won't be any smut and I will be using they/them pronouns for the reader although i'll probably direct it more towards fem readers. Anyways I hope you enjoy
Kudos: 28





	Love Bound (Quackity x reader)

chp.1 

(y/n)= your name

(y/u)= your username 

(Y/n)'s POV 

You listened from the other room as your brother yelled. You let out a small chuckle assuming dream had killed him again. A few minutes later George came out of his room looking annoyed. You looked at him with a small smirk on your face,

"did clay kill you again?" you asked as he got a cup of water.

"it was nick this time" he said with a sigh. 

you couldn't help but laugh at him a little. 

"Are you going to stream today (y/n)?" he asked you.

"I might" you replied, "i'm not sure what I'm going to play though since obviously the 'dream team' are done streaming for today." you said, adding emphasis to 'dream team'.

"I could introduce you to some of my other friends." He said now sitting on the other side of the couch from you. 

"Depends on how old they are" you said looking at him "because if they're all older than me then they'll just make fun of me for it the whole time." 

"I mean some of them are but I could introduce you too Niki and Alex" you looked at him now, slightly intrigued by the conversation. "Niki's the same age as you and Alex is only 20" 

"what are they like?" 

"Niki's really nice but Alex is kind of chaotic. I think you'll like them," he smiled at you.

"Alright, what are their twitters?" 

George showed all of they're social medias and you followed them. You also watched a few of their streams. From what you could tell you thought you'd like Niki a lot more than Alex. Although you did think Alex was kind of cute. 

\--

Later that day you got a twitter notification. 

'quackity followed you back' 

Soon after that you got the notification that he followed you on instagram and twitch as well. You didn't want to be the one to reach out to him, since you didn't know if George had already talked to him about it, so you decided to just wait and see. After a couple of minutes your phone pinged. 

'1 new request'

you opened the request to see that it was from Alex. 

\---

Quackity:

hey your brother told me that you were lonely so here I am to be your savior :)

(y/u):

im not lonely George just already streamed today with everyone so theres no one left to stream with me >:( 

Quackity:

does that mean that George, Dream, and Sapnap are your only friends?

(y/u):

maybe...

Quackity:

damn idk if I wanna be friends with someone who only has 3 friends 

including their brother 

(y/u):

well maybe I didnt wanna be friends with you anyways 

Quackity:

well hold on lets not get ahead of ourselves 

(y/u):

and I dEfinitely don't wanna be friends with a bully 

Quackity: 

i do it out of love :)) 

(y/u):

you don't even know me though 

Quackity: 

thats besides the point 

\----

You giggled at the texts. although he seemed chaotic on his streams you kind of liked his energy.

\----

(y/u):

anyways Im gonna go kill george now for telling you I was lonely 

Quackity: 

good luck 👍

\----

You smiled when you saw that Niki had followed you back too. You decided to send her a message since you now knew that George had told them. 

\----

(y/u):

hi Niki :)

Nihachu:

hii 

im excited to stream with you sometime

(y/u):

me too !!

Nihachu:

What do you want to play together?

with Alex as well 

(y/u):

hmmm idk probably something minecraft related 

Nihachu:

We could just start a world on hardcore mode with the three of us

if that sounds good? 

(y/u):

that sounds great!

i'll ask Alex if he's cool with that too 

\----

(y/u):

heyyyy 

Quackity:

whatttt

(y/u):

Niki said we should play hardcore minecraft together when we stream

are you cool with that?

Quackity:

yeah that works

(y/u):

alrighty 

when do you want to stream

Quackity: 

i'm free anytime today

(y/u):

me too

I'll ask Niki what time works for her

\----

In the end you all decided to stream after dinner for a couple of hours.


End file.
